Renin Viola and Amanda Halloween (Disaster)
by blackhearted antihero
Summary: Amanda is a bakeneko who is viciously tormented at school for being a Half Demon. But her life takes a turn when she stumbles upon the a mansion that is homed to a blue monster. At the same time a powerful storm kicks up and in an attempt to not freeze to death our favorite half demon and body switched witch Renin and viola get dragged into the fray in this Whacky adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Viola Renin and Amanda Halloween (disaster)

Chapter 1: Amanda

Halloween is a time for Scary stories. Normally these stories tell the horrific tail of a horrifying monster and a defenseless human (who usually doesn't survive the encounter and also makes _**EXTREMELY STUPID DECISIONS**_). However this story is about a certain group of monsters who unfortunately picked the wrong human to screw with. For you see this human was special. Though she had no particular powers… actually she didn't have powers at all she made up for it by befriending a young girl trapped in a witch's body. And though she had no particular powers either, she made up for it by having a powerful monster on her side as well… okay he's a half demon with a bad attitude but good heart… which actually doesn't make him a monster at all just a bit of a jerk.

Anyway our story begins in the middle of an undocumented forest on the edge of a shady town that's not even on the map. And what do you know its Halloween night. However instead of the wails of excited children who are stuffing their faces with candy… the only sound that can be heard is that of crackling thunder and rain bouncing off of leaves and grass, for you see unfortunately the childish festivities were stopped by a massive Thunder Storm that literally came out of nowhere. This unfortunate event ruined Halloween for the kids (cause it was the only thing they could look forward too) but it also inconvenienced our young protagonist Amanda. Amanda is young teenage girl who couldn't be more than 16yrs old; she has shoulder length blonde hair and a winning smile… but her most distinguishing traits would be the fact she has whiskers a cat ears, all of which are real by the way. You see Amanda's mother was a bakeneko or cat demon in English, her father was human. Both loved her unconditionally however they were forced to abandon her as many feared she would grow up to be a monster if raised by a demon and human. As a result she knows absolutely nothing about her parents; she grew up in this town constantly abused for her heritage… recently she was bullied at school by a bunch of older girls; they sprayed graffiti over her locker calling her the spawn of a devil. This joke was especially cruel because one of the girls who participated in the prank had just called her a friend only two days ago. Upset by this Amanda fled to the forest and began to sob quietly to herself, and that's about the time it began raining.

Amanda:(Sobbing) no fair sky I'm the one who feels like crying right now.

The rain begins to fall harder and starts to soak Amanda's green hoodie. She stands up and begins walking deeper into the forest searching for a place to keep shield herself from the cold rain. It only took her about twenty minutes to find what appeared to be a large abandoned mansion. Cold and wet Amanda approaches the mansion… as she got closer however her senses went on edge… something in about this place didn't feel right to her, it had a weird vibe as if something horrible was waiting inside for her and it began to scare her. However the creepy mansion did not frighten her nearly as much as the sudden strike of lightening that hit the ground beside her.

Amanda: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK.

Without a second thought Amanda ripped open the doors to the strange mansion. As far as she was concerned anything she would face here would be better than going out there with the lightning. As Amanda began to dry her soaked jacket she couldn't help but notice that this mansion certainly did not look abandoned on the inside... in fact it was actually pretty clean.

Amanda: Somebody must live here. Ummm Hello is Anybody here i was hoping i could stay here for a while or until the rain stops... Hello?

Receiving no answer Amanda proceeds to explore the mansion. Most of the doors however are locked so she didn't explore much, one room door that was open however had a large comfortable bed and like any human being would Amanda decided to lie down on it and she fell asleep. She didn't sleep long however as she woke up to a loud thumping sound... believing it to be the possible owners of the house Amanda decided to go and meet them so they wouldn't get the wrong idea. Just as she was about get out of the bed however a horrifying feeling crawled up her spine and gave her a chill. On sheer instinct alone Amanda hide underneath the bed... her whiskers felt so tense they were sore, an obvious sign of danger. The thumping noises continued to grow louder and louder but it only took Amanda a second to realize that the thumps she heard were not getting louder they were coming closer... to the exact room she was hiding in. After a few seconds the thumping stopped and just as Amanda feared once the thumping stopped the door opened, Amanda felt her heart beat faster than it ever has before she didn't know what to do she was too frightened to even bring herself to move as the door opened even wider an Blue arm of a creature surfaced a large blue gigantic creature its head was enormous and didn't seem to fit its small body but what terrified Amanda the most were its horrifying teeth, with one look she could tell it ate people... and probably smaller demons. The monster sniffed the air and as its snorts became louder and louder Amanda heart raced faster and faster sweat poured from her ears to her face and created tears of fear and despair and it was the scent of this despair that led the monster straight to her hiding place with. With inhuman speed the monstrous being ran to one side of the bed and flipped it. its soulless eyes closely examined Amanda it began to drool it wanted to devour her. Without a moments hesitation Amanda fled the room leaving the monster completely in the dust in a matter of seconds she made it to the front door... but to her horror it was locked.

Amanda: NO! WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED NOW

She frantically began to kick the door attempting to smash it in but she only wore herself out. She could then feel the hot breath of the monster behind her she couldn't breath or move her only response was a horrific scream that echoed in the woods as the monster closed in on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Viola Renin and Amanda Halloween (disaster)

Chapter 2: The naïve witch and the idiot half demon

The storm had begun to pick up since the last few hours in which it started. The wind was so powerful it had begun to rip roots from the ground and knock over trees. While most normal people would be in home riding the storm out a certain duo are currently riding the storm out...though on foot. The duo consisted of a young girl with violet hair and blood red eyes her hair was long reaching to her ankles, to top her appearance of she wore a large ribbon atop of her head, she couldn't have been any older than seven. The other was a young man with dark skin a black hoodie jacket and short messy chin length hair he is average height. A strange aspect of his appearance was the fact that his eyes like the girls were also blood red... but something about his eyes showed he was no normal demon but his sharp fanged teeth showed he wasn't exactly human either. As they continued walking the rain began to fall even harder, as if on instinct the boy covered the girl with his jacket she gave a warm smile to him showing that they where very close. Finally the girl spoke in a soft voice.

Viola: Thanks Renin your to kind to me.

Renin simply shrugged his shoulders and gave an ominous smile.

Renin: (Jokingly) Well we cant have your head getting softer than it already is, you weren't very bright to begin with.

In a fraction of a second viola responded to his comment by hitting Renin with a large rock that happened to be laying there at the moment. The irritation on her face was obvious. The pain on Renin's head was obvious as well a large lump grew where the rock made contact.

Renin:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW.

At that exact moment the wind and rain had begun to pick up to new levels. It was like a small hurricane at this point. Viola dragged Renin's near unconscious body to a nearby tree... and at that very moment they heard the scream a blood curdling scream so loud it woke Renin out of his possible coma. Both of there faces had different emotions, viola looked shocked and afraid, Renin looked with an oddly serious expression an expression he did not make unless he knew something really bad was going on. **And like any other teenage boy he Had to check it out.**

Renin: (Interested) Viola lets go check it out.

Viola: (Confused and Shocked) HUH!? DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR THAT!?

Renin: I know that's why I want to check it out.

Viola: YOUR CRAZY YOU KNOW YOU HEAR A SCREAM IN THE WOODS AND THE FIRST THING YOU WANNA DO IS LOOK FOR IT. YOU CAN GO IM STAYING RIGHT HERE.

Renin: (Aloof) In the rain.

Viola: Well its starting to die down

(RAIN GETS 5x WORSE)

Renin: Whatever, have fun freezing out here ill come back and get you later

Renin begins to walk off in the opposite direction of Viola muttering to himself.

Renin: GEEEEZ she's got to be the most naïve girl I've ever met. **IDIOT.**

Renin would soon regret his choice of words because immediately after saying this he could feel the sheer amount of **BLOODLUST** in the air coming from Violas direction. It was quite apparent she heard every word he said. Viola slowly rose from the spot she was sitting on, and without warning picked up a large rock and rushed in Renin's direction. Renin in turn ran in the opposite direction.

Viola: (RAGE) WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IDIOT

Renin: (HORRIFIED) WAIT I DIDNT MEAN... PUT THE ROCK DOWN... TIME OUT.

Viola keeps charging however and Renin kept running luckily he was faster than Viola and he also had a head start. In a literal manner of seconds he was far enough ahead of Viola that he couldn't even see her anymore. He was so busy looking over his shoulder however he didn't notice the mansion... until he hit his face on it. He was at first confused by this but after realizing that this is probably the place where he heard the scream he approached the front door. He could tell the house was abandoned by the height of the grass that was up to his thigh. As he was about to open the door however he became visibly disturbed. He could feel many inhuman presences in the house but there was one in particular that... lost in his thoughts he failed to realize that Viola had finally caught up to him.

Viola: RENIN YOU JACKASS

Renin covered his head preparing himself for the rock. But much to his shock viola didn't hit him with it... No she had something much worse in mind she threw the rock to the ground and jumped of off it she angled herself so both of her feet were in front with this she kicked Renin straight in the Groin. The force was so powerful that it sent them both flying into the house. Renin gave out one pitiful squeal before passing out from the pain. Viola folded her arms and Huffed in irritation.


End file.
